Roy and Riza
by BeyondInsanity
Summary: 21 oneword prompts for miniature Royai.


1. Silk:

The first time they danced she was dressed in silk, the color of cream. Roy

Remembers his lieutenant's words in his ears. "This should last forever"

2. Star:

She named a star after him. Fifteen years of marriage of him being fuehrer.

So after the funeral she finds it and names it. After fifteen years she

Still needs to talk to him.

3. Winter:

Riza always hated winter. She was lonely and she knew her colonel might be

Helpless. She hated it. Until one January Roy mustang proposed.

4. Fall:

Is his season. The colors are his colors. He feels it is his special time,

The only time he feels truly at peace. It also helps that his first child

Was born at this time of year too.

5. Music: a blink from her is heaven's chorus. A strand of her hair belongs in concert halls. But his favorite moment is when she sings lullabies to their baby. The sheer music in that moment makes life worth living.

6. Mask: He sees them every where, even in his dreams. But she is real, so real it shocks him. Then she says she sees the masks too. They haunt her too, because they wear them too. Together they find solace, and someone with which they don't need to wear the masks.

7. Wood: burning wood reminds her of him. Wooden buildings reminders her of the house they share, the midnight fires. She hates to have to run to have their little boy in secret. So when she smells burning wood she tries to think she'll be back soon. THEY WILL be back soon.

8. Blanket: no one would take a glance if there were anyone this far out of civilization. They blend together, black and blonde. Wrapped together under a blanket they refuse the outside world for now, all that exists are two people under the thin cloth. But it goes beyond that. They are each others blanket that roof that reminder of happy days, when the world consists of two.

9. Notebook: "Come on" his sister nudged him in the ribs. Ronald and Jasmine Mustang, children of the fuehrer and second-in-command Hawkeye. They knew they shouldn't be looking into their parents stuff. But they did it sometimes and secretly. Jasmine had found a notebook, it was old and cracked, covered in dust and worn. As they sat there for a whole day a story unfolded. From when their parents were young in love and not allowed to be. So the notebook told how they climb ranks and fought for the right to be together. So when their parents find them they don't scold. Riza helps them up and brushes off the dirt. Their father smiles. "We were going to tell you that story when you were older"

10. Butterfly: it feels like a butterfly landed on his lips bringing with her heaven and sky and things humans only dream of. But he still feels it even after it flies off. "Funny lieutenant that your lips cage butterflies"

11. Shoes: she wouldn't expect t of him. His house is clean and orderly not what she would have expected from a lazy colonel. His shoes always draw her attention. She had never seen him with them off. But every day he does the same thing. He walks into his room, takes off his shoes and places them side by side. He puts the socks into the laundry basket. Then he runs back down stairs and puts on a CD. He just lies on the couch for a while and then he runs into the kitchen to make dinner. And Riza watches. To think it all starts with shoes.

12. Cheese: he loves cheese. Since he was a boy he says. She can almost see him his face covered in the dairy product while his mother tries to wipe it off. Maybe their kids will love it too and she will do the wiping on a seven-year-old. The idea makes her giggly. Sometimes, she thinks that's why he fights with Edward sometimes. They disagree on milk.

13. Kitchen: it always gives Roy a soft shock when he comes home and Riza is working in the kitchen. Allie is sitting reading a book and Scott is eating cheese. Riza is expecting twins. They decided to call them Ronald and Jasmine. But to see her in the kitchen working hard with a swollen belly, she is a stereotypical house wife. But he knows that her gun isn't far away. He is fuehrer now and she won't relive having to give birth far away like she did with Scott. But to see her cooking, you would think she has done it all her life.

14. Gunshot: a gunshot would describe her, them. She did nothing suddenly and her actions were loud and clear, thundering. They were sudden and if they were silent they were felt, like the aftermath of a shot. How they began as a couple can be described by a shot too. A shot of schnapps.

15. Sun: the sun is the source of life on earth. It brings hope and symbolizes a nation rising. It symbolizes the sheer strength, heat, fire, colors, and power of the forbidden love between a mustang and a hawk.

16. Glass: life can shatter as suddenly as a pane of glass. It can seem so strong but it and be delicate, like human life. His world shatters like a glass figurine when he receives the new his beloved died in battle.

17. Jellyfish: they float wit the current. They look so intangible so much like a painting; it is so shocking when they sting. Like the love affair stung Kain Fuery when he found out, due to a notebook.

18. Salt: the taste can be of blood, of drowning. But it can also be a wife's cooking the sharpness of her. So Roy mustang is willing to forgive the mineral.

19. Camera: they capture moment's fragments that would have been forgotten. Maes used to photograph the moments he could. And Riza sees how precious they are. How else would she show her granddaughter her father's first day at the beach, or her how she and mustang got married.

20. Headstone: twin headstones that sit together. Edward comes to the cemetery sometimes. He isn't young anymore but he looks at the graves of his old friends and all the others mixed amongst them. He is the only one left.

21. Earth: "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the frase always scared Riza. How could she die? How would she become something as meaningless as dust and ash? But Roy is there by her side. He says that earth is our mother and we return to her. Earth is on our coffin. We play on it. We don't have to fear her. So she feels safe, for the first time in her life. She fears not, because he is there, he loves her. Our graves will be together she decides. We will return to mother together.


End file.
